Tools Overview
Mines image:Mine_small.png Description Mines are tools that can be left on web pages for other PMOG players to trip over. When a player trips a mine it either takes a small amount of DP (10DP) from them or, if equiped, damages their Armor. Association Mines are the tools of Destroyers, using them more than any other tool will turn you into one! PMOG Art center|100px|Mine art Usage Hints Your tool usage for mines goes up when you deploy the mine, not when someone trips it! You cannot drop a mine on any pages on thenethernet.com Grenades Description Grenades are a new tool available to Level 3 Destroyers that allows you to attack another player. You are awarded 10 Class Points (CP) for using one. You can toss up to 5 Grenades on another player. Grenades detonate when the player crosses a domain. When you hit another player, you'll receive this message: When you are attacked, your browser will shake and you'll see this message: Occasionally you can dodge a Grenade. This ability is available to Level 3 Bedouins. St. Nicks image:St_nick_small.png Description St. Nicks are tools that prevent other players from laying mines. Once attached to a player, a St. Nick will foil that player's next attempt to deploy a mine, wasting their mine and their time! Association St. Nicks are the tools of Vigilantes, using them more than any other tool will turn you into one! PMOG Art center|100px|St. Nick art Usage Hints Your tool usage for St. Nicks goes up when you deploy a St. Nick, not when a deployed St. Nick foils a mining attempt! Each player can have a maximum of 5 St. Nicks attached to them. Crates image:Crate_small.png Description Crates are tools that allow you to give gifts to other PMOG players. You can put DP or tools in a crate and place it on any URL that PMOG can track (i.e. not secure pages). The next player to stumble upon that exact URL will get the option to loot your crate. Association Crates are the tools of Benefactors, using them more than any other tool will turn you into one! PMOG Art center|100px|Crate art Usage Hints Your tool usage for crates goes up when you deploy a crate, not when someone loots it! See the Crate Deployment Guide for a guide on depoying crates. Portals image:Portal_small.png Description Portals are tools that allow you to guide other PMOG players to a URL of your choice. You place a portal onto a URL, the next few players to visit this URL will get the option of stepping through your portal and visiting your chosen URL. Players are allowed to rate portals on a scale of 1 to 5 stars, reflecting how much they liked the link. Association Portals are the tools of Seers! PMOG Art center|100px|Portal art Usage Hints Classpoints are awarded for portals when they are deployed, used by you and used by other players. So you have three chanced to gain Tool usage from one portal! A single portal lasts for 50 clicks, meaning that you can get a maximum of 50 tool usage points for each portal. Many people set their preferences to only show portals that have been rated 4 or 5 stars, so if you want people to use your portals, you'll have to try hard to use good links. Lightposts image:Lightpost_small.png Description Lightposts are tools that players to use to link URLs together to make a mission. A lightpost should be placed on each URL that you want in a mission. URLs that you have placed lightposts on can then be organised into a mission through the PMOG website. Association Lightposts are the tools of Pathmakers, using them more than any other tool will turn you into one! PMOG Art center|100px|Lightpost art Usage Hints Your tool usage for lightposts goes up by one when you place a lightpost, not when someone navigates past it on a mission. Check Consuetudo Missionaria for some hints and tips on making missions. Armor image:Armor_small.png Description Armor is a tool that protects players from mines. You need to equip armor (check that it says 'on' in the toolbar), the next time you hit a mine, your armor will take the damage and your DP will be safe. Association Armor is the tool of Bedouins, using it more than any other tool will turn you into one! PMOG Art center|100px|Armor art Usage Hints Your tool usage for armor goes up by one when you have defended yourself aginst 3 mines with a single piece of armor. At this point you will lose that armor and will have to re-equip armor to protect yourself again. The above graphic shows all 3 hits. Make sure you keep your eye out for the broken armor or on the toolbar to see whether your armor is equipped, you may have hit mines without realizing it! You have a 10% change of dodging a mine